Arrival!
is the fifty-ninth chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Summary Shinra Kusakabe slowly regains consciousness, as he himself tied to a gurney and sees members of the White Hoods carrying him. He has tape over his mouth, preventing him from speaking and fireproof sheets wrapped around him to prevent him from attacking. Then, something like a flower petal falls near them, causing one member of the Order to feel dizzy. More petal form, knocking down the members of the Order and revealing Princess Hibana. Shinra and Hibana are surprised to see each other. She is confused, asking whether he wants to be untied. He shouts that he has to be let loose so he can protect those left at the workshop. With Vulcan on the floor, Giovanni explains that he had Lisa infiltrate his workshop to gain access to the key for Amaterasu. Giovanni mocks people like Vulcan and his relatives, who are too noble and too compassionate to be more suspicious of others and too naive, and that Vulcan thought he could "play house" with Lisa. Giovanni admits that Vulcan's family was cautious hiding the Amaterasu key, but Vulcan still does not know what Giovanni is talking about. Yū regains consciousness. Realizing he is also part of Vulcan's adoptive family, Giovanni launches his hand at Yū's neck, threatening to choke him to death unless Vulcan gives up the key. Vulcan demands Giovanni let go. Suddenly, a bullet hits Yū in the chest. It comes from the tip of Giovanni’s cane, which is pointed at Yū. Giovanni says Yū can be saved from that life-threatening wound, only if Vulcan gives him the information now. Vulcan looks up in shock. Lisa is silent. Vulcan still insists he does not know about a key and begs Giovanni to save Yū. Giovanni then emphasizes how carefully he has been planning this attack and hence should be able to find the key. Vulcan promises to kill Giovanni, and Giovanni begins to strike Vulcan repeatedly with his cane as he continues to insist he was so careful yet has failed in his objective. Giovanni then spots Vulcan's projector. After he calls it garbage, Giovanni smashes it with his cane. Vulcan stares in horror, realizing so much around him is now broken. While Iris tends to Yū's wound, she begs Giovanni to stop, saying the projector is Vulcan's family keepsake. Hibana watches as Shinra smiles nervously and runs to the workshop, running, leaping, and flying so fast that he knocks down trees and loses his shirt. Meanwhile, Arthur Boyle still battles illusionary copies of the Order, before all notice something--or, rather, someone, coming down: Shinra, who tells Arthur not to let anyone get into the workshop. Members of the Order leap at Shinra, who kicks them back or dodges as he heads for the workshop's wall. Giovanni examines the remains of Vulcan’s smashed projector, finding inside of it the key to Amaterasu. While he gloats, the wall behind him explodes, Shinra coming through and slamming his knee into Giovanni's face. Navigation